Seeing Double
by Xire
Summary: An attempt to connect the original KR, TKR, and KR '08. In which Starr wants revenge for Mobius' death, but goes after the wrong KTTT.


Hello again all! Now, I had intended to just start posting a bunch of one shots involving Katt/Kitt, Matt, and Karr, but I finally got around to watching Team Knight Rider (the only reason being I was bored XD ) and came up with this. I remember someone over at DA (to lazy to look up the name haha) asked me if I was going to do anything with TKR. So, I suppose this is in a sort my response. This will still be in the same universe as my other fic, Kitt the Kat, so if you haven't read that, things might get a little confusing, same with if you haven't seen TKR, haha. So I have taken it upon myself to connect the original KR, TKR, and KR '08. It's kinda fun actually, though I have to write everything down in a notebook so I don't get confused/forget how I'm having everything work lol.

Ok so, without further ado, please enjoy the first chapter of 'Seeing Double'!

* * *

I had been waiting for a day like today, the day when Starr, Mobius' lover, would make her move. Instead of finding and coming after me immediately, she went after another. It seemed that she was having trouble locating me, or at least the correct 'me'. As it turned out that there was another with my name, except he was three thousand instead of two. He had been created by a man named Charles Graiman, who had, strangely enough to me, managed to recreated FLAG. Upon researching about the man further, I had discovered that he had been a friend of my creator, Wilton Knight. How that enabled him to be able to start FLAG up again remained to be seen, however.

But the mystery around Graiman was not the problem at hand, Starr was. So I had contacted them, via email, to see if they knew what it was that was after them, only to find by my surprise that Starr had moved onto someone else shortly after I had sent the message. Her next target seemed to be a boy that went by the name of 'Kat.' Now, her going after someone that had my same name, and was an AI himself, was completely understandable, while going after someone that had a different name and was human, did not.

I tried to contact the boy in the same manner as I had the first target, but received no answer. As talking to this boy was rather important, I took it upon myself to find out where he was. It turned out that he was not at home, and had not been for some days now. Instead, he was currently out on a road trip with two others: a boy named Matt and another named...Karr? No, now was not the time to wonder about the name. Now was the time to get to them and warn them of the impending danger. Unfortunately, I was confined to Kyle's house. So the only thing to do was wait until he and Dante returned.

When they did return, I was waiting for them on the porch (in full holographic form mind you as it was the easiest way to communicate in my current state), ready to tell them what had happened and what needed to be done next.

"It's not very often that you're waiting for us to return like this, KITT." Kyle said upon exiting Dante's cabin, and walking over to where I was on the porch.

"That's because he only does this when there is a problem." Dante put in before I could answer.

"Unfortunately, Dante, you are right about there being a problem, and it's by no means a small one." I stated, confirming what the other AI had said.

"Alright then, what is it?" Kyle asked, looking completely serious now.

"Do you remember Starr, Mobius' girlfriend?" I asked in turn.

"How could I not? She's not exactly an easy person to forget." Was Kyle's answer. Good, that meant that there wouldn't be as much explaining to do.

"Well, she's on the move and I believe she's wants revenge for Mobius' death." I began to explain. "However, it seems that she has not yet located me. She is instead going after a boy by the name 'Kat'. Why she has chosen to go after him though, I am not sure. I am sure though that she is most likely not entirely sane anymore."

"I doubt she ever was." Dante stated.

I shook the head of the holographic projection that I had created to use as a physical manifestation of myself. "Wither or not she was ever sane is not the problem here. The problem is that this boy needs to be warned. I did try to contact him, but found out that he is away from home, as he is currently on a trip with a few friends."

"Why didn't you just go to where he is and warn him yourself?" Kyle asked.

The holographic projection frowned. "I would have, but the laptop you currently have me housed in does not possess the power to allow me to project myself any further then the outside of this house." It really was a frustrating thing sometimes, not have a body that could go anywhere or do much of anything.

Kyle nodded and began to head back to Dante. "Alright then, send the coordinates to Dante and we will head over there."

"Kyle wait," I called out to him, and I would've reached out a hand to grab the man's shoulder if I hadn't known the hologram would just go right through. "Take me with you."

At my request, Kyle turned around with a surprised looked on his face. "But KITT, you're..."

"Helpless? Don't remind me." It was a feeling I hated, something I had felt for far to long now. It was time I did something about it, time be useful once again. "There are some questions I need answered, and that is not going to happen if I stick around here." Like as to why on of Kat's companion's were named Karr. "Please, Kyle."

It took a few moments, but finally, Kyle answered with a sigh. "Alright, fine. But you are staying with Dante, got it?" He stated more than asked as he headed inside the house to grab the laptop I was housed in.

"Of course." I replied, a light smile appearing across the holographic projection's face. "Besides, I doubt I would be able to go very far from him even if I wanted to."

* * *

Ok so, don't shoot me! I know this first chapter might be a bit confusing, but it's supposed to be that way. I really do have everything plotted out in my notebook, so don't worry. Everything _will_ be answered in time, you just have to wait and see. It's sort of one of those stories that don't have everything answered at the very first. The more it progresses, the more things are revealed.

I'm already working on the second chapter, which will see us return to Kat/Kitt and co.

Until next time,

-Xire


End file.
